Its Not Goodbye Its C'ya later
by SpringtimeLover27
Summary: The season is over and Dylan is leaving the cast! How will Olivia take it? How about her heart? Olivia/Dylan! R@R! Please read! :) Better than it sounds!


Chapter 1

Olivia's POV

Gathered around, reading our lines, it was wonderful today, just having a great day in casting and reading our script for the first time. Bittersweet Symphony is going to be an angst filled episode, and the cast knows that.

I just sit there, across from Dylan; he was always the nicest guy. I kind of have a small major crush on him. I zoned back into the conversation script as Munro Says his line but my ears and I'm sure everyone else's freezes when they hear the producer say the script information…

**[Mr. Simpson talks to Maya and Katie about Cams suicidal attempt and that he was dead, the girls in peril.]**

Dead silence. I look at Dylan, knowing that he must of none this and kept it a secret, Dylan being Dylan just looked at all of us and. My eyes filled up with tears, Dylan's leaving the show. B-but its only his first season, how can he go so quickly, we knew this was coming.

But we didn't expect him to leave this soon. I still remember his first day, Aislinn yelling at him to come and talk to us and that were not going to bite.

_Flashback_

"_Where's Dylan?" Aislinn asked, "he said he was tired and went to his dressing room, and made up a few other excuses" Munro replied patting a seat gesturing for Aislynn to sit down next to him._

"_How come you, Mindy and Demetrius are all buddy buddy with him?" Aislinn asked while taking her seat next to him. "Because we've met him before" He said using a Duh tone, she glared towards him. _

"_Why don't we give him our "welcome" to Degrassi supreme surprise?" I suggest deviously letting out an evil chuckle, entering the room and sitting down next to her. Aislinn looks at me with a stalker-ish look "perfect" she simply shouts._

_She stands and grabs my hand dragging me out the door even though I would most-likely exit by myself, we hear Munro argue that It's not a good idea and all those things. Once Aislinn has an idea she doesn't stop to reject the plan, we stopped at his door. Aislinn tracing over the letters of his name on the golden star in the center of the crème-white door. Then it all happens at once, Aislinn kicks the door open revealing a startled Dylan Everett, "come talk and eat with us, were not going to bite!" Aislinn shouts toward the wide-eyed boy._

"_Okay-okay! Gosh…" He mutters jumping out of his seat about four feet. Me? I'm just standing awkwardly behind the older girl, sheepishly blushing at the site of the brown eyed boy. He was so cute! I stopped starring; he probably thought I was some sort of stalker. He peeks behind Aislinn and looks at me, I grin shyly as he walks towards me. "Hi, you're playing my TV girlfriend, right?" he asks, "Yup, that's me" I whisper. _

_It was such an awkward moment, as well as adorable! But Aislinn interrupts turning the cute moment into an awkward one, again. "Is it too soon to start planning you're guys wedding?" She gushes uncontrollably. _

_My mouth drops open, my eyes go wide as I blush "s-she d-d-doesn't m-mean that!" I stutter. "No problem, it's quite funny actually" he half-grins, "anyway, we should… go eat lunch" I smile gesturing towards the lounge. He smiles "we probably should do that" _

_End of Flashback_

A tear leaks down my cheek before people start to get up, congratulating Dylan for his hard work in the season while I just sit there, still looking at what his last episode would be.

I sincerely wasn't ready to say goodbye, and my heart couldn't take it. I felt like Maya, saying goodbye to her first boyfriend. Dylan isn't my boyfriend and I'm not his girlfriend, it doesn't seem right though. Something is missing, but as soon as I realized I was the only person not congratulating him and sitting down, I leapt up and as it all felt like slow motion.

I slowly walked toward Dylan, "hey" I whisper as he gives me one of his huge bear hugs. I'm going to miss those small moments on set where we're pranking Justin and Munro, and when we all sat in the lounge, acting crazy and singing songs badly as we laughed.

Our hug lasted longer than we thought, Demetrius sighed "maybe sometime, you can stop hugging each other and let other people have a turn in congratulating Dylan" I laugh sorely while me and Dylan pull apart, "why not Demetrius, anything to keep your blood running" I reply smiling grinning.

"See, she understands what I need to keep _this_ running" he says as he gestures to his body. We all laugh, walking to our individual dressing rooms. We walk to our dressing rooms; from a distance I can hear Chloe saying that my comment wasn't a compliment while he denies her action.

I chuckle as my hand drags across the smooth drywall, I meet my door in a different way I thought I would. I run into my door, stumbling back a few steps, "you guys saw nothing" I glared towards Aislinn, Munro and Dylan.

They just walked on mumbling _no promises_, "what was that" I asked, they sighed "nothing". "That's what I thought" I said towards them while they laughed, I chuckled once more, walking towards my dressing room door.

I walked in seeing flashbacks of me and Dylan, on the couch practicing lines and helping me with homework from school, I sat down on my vanity seat. Looking at myself now, I need someone there with me, who love me and can wrap those damn arms around me. I sighed sadly, even being an actor; I'll never have a boyfriend. I go to my music app on my phone and press shuffle. A tear leaks down my face "lonely forever" I choked.

"Now that's where you're wrong my dear Livy, any guy who treats you like shit, just doesn't have the guts to tell you that they love you" Dylan says as he sneaks into my dressing room laughing. "Were you spying on me", "no, I was simply coming to see you before the end of the day on set" he replied.

"I heard you say that" he continued chuckling, I roll my eyes as I join him chuckling, "I'm going to miss you so much" I whisper emotionally. "I know, everyone is going to" He says posing, I hit him in the shoulder, I sigh "I'm serious Dylan!"

"I know, I know" he whispers softly rubbing his arm but then enveloping me into another huge bear hug. I placed my head on his chest "I don't know what I'm going to do without you here, you always get my nervousness out of my system before we go on air" I say grinning as I close my eyes "I don't want to leave, you know that" he says carefully.

"Hey Liv, listen to the song" He tilts his head up to hear it better, while I just stay where I am, I can hear it just fine as we start to slow dance.

"I can't explain all the feelings you're making me feel" I sing to the acoustic melody, "my hearts in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel" Dylan joins in

"Doesn't this seem familiar" Dylan concludes. "Shut up and listen" I blush looking up towards him, smiling as Dark Blue meets Chocolate Brown as my smile fades and my eyes water, I'll won't see those Brown eyes everyday like I do and look forward to.

A tear makes it way down my cheek, "don't cry, and enjoy the moment" He says softly brushing the tears off my face with his thumb. "Y-you c-can't leave me here" I sob as he bends down to my height, looking me in the eye as I numbly grow closer to his face.

His lips meet mine, and its unexplainable, the warmth and comfort he places. It makes me realize how much I don't want to let him go. Our lips move in sync as he touches my cheek and break apart.

"I don't want to let go either" he says mumbling as I hug him once more

"DYLAN, WE NEED YOU FOR A SEC-!" Aislinn yells inturupting our sweet moment "what do we have here" she says suspiciously.

"N-nothing I-is going-g, r-right D-Dylan" I stutter "damnit" I mutter as I look at Dylan, He rubs his neck, his face red. "Yeah, nothing happened what-so-ever" he yelps.

"Uh-huh sure, anyway we need you for a second Dylan" she announces dragging him out the door, him trampling as she walks towards set, I touched my lips in awe. "What just happened" I say as I turn off the music and stand there dumbfounded, _I can't believe- _I thought as I walked out the door, grabbing my bag and heading towards my mother's car.


End file.
